a new naruto fanfic, jeiku's last?
by Jaketheripper
Summary: jeiku and the gang are back, but this time with a new friend, kari, though not related to jeiku, she is like a little sister to him, other than his real little sis, after a mission, she begins to change, will this be jeiku's last adventure? find out.
1. Chapter 1

**a new naruto fanfic**, **jeiku's last story?**

**a naruto fanfic by jaketheripper**

hello, this is the author, i would like to update you on current events, last time, you had jeiku get naruto and hinata togeather, "not like that needed any help anyway." as i was saying, this newest adventure of jeiku's will include the usual funny stuff, kick assedness, blah blah blah, enjoy.

:3

chapter 1

a date?

jeiku had only been kidding when he had let ayano bring their friend kari on this mission, team 7 (including jeiku, ayano, karin and kari, in front) were running through the trees, looking for a gang of akatsuki agents, suspectedly, their most powerful member would be there, pein, naruto still had scars from his last fight with pein, jeiku, exasperated at his sister's disobedience, looked at kari, her blonde hair, flecked with red, black and purple, waving in the breese, her small stature was usually the object of many underestimations of her strength, jeiku was one of those people, he had not seen her fight yet.

"you know kari, you don't have to come."

kari smiled, ayano was riding on her head in rabbit form, she stuck her tongue out at jeiku, "c'mon bro, she's stronger than you think."

karin, running beside jeiku, smiled, "c'mon, lover, give her a chance, she might surprise you."

jeiku sighed, "fine, but only if you be careful."

kari sighed, "fine."

naruto, sasuke, and sakura caught up with them, sakura smiled, "good to have you along kari, i hope to get to know you better, sorry about that little love tap by the way, how's that healing?"

kari all of a sudden got angry, " i wouldn't want to know you if you were the last person on earth!"

jeiku raised an eyebrow, "is this about that fight you guys had yesterday? the one that destroyed my house?"

kari pulled part of her black mizugumo aside to reveal bandages, "and half my ribcage!"

it was then that kari slipped and fell, jeiku and the others stopped, jeiku jumped down from the trees, caught her and his sister, he then looked at her sternly, his red hair flickering like fire, "look kari, if we're going to be working togeather, you need to get along with the other-um, what are you staring at?"

kari was looking into jeiku's eyes, her eyes were sparkling, she noticed that he had stopped talking and her cheeks reddened, she giggled, "oh, nothing."

karin jumped down and cleared her throat, "she stopped falling like an hour ago, you can put her down now."

jeiku blushed a bit too, "right, sorry."

it was then that they heard a voice, "did you hear something pein?"

"yes, i belive it was a lame attempt at an ambush, lets teach these leaf ninja a lesson."

just then, pein, kakuzu, hidan, kisame, zetsu and tobi jumped from the trees, hidan immediatley saw kari and his eyes widened, "k-kari? what are you doing here?"

everyone looked at kari, her face got red and she screamed, "STOP STARING AT ME!"

hidan's head twisted all the way around and his arms, legs, and other things did the same, he soon exploded into little bits, jeiku and the rest of the ninja in the clearing widened their eyes, "wow." said jeiku, kari blushed again and pointed at the akatsuki, "ATTACK!"

not thinking twice, team 7 and friends attacked the team of akatsuki, jeiku and the others were occupied with the other mass murdering ninja, kari was stuck with pein, she kicked at him, he laughed as he caught her foot, she withdrew her foot and and thrust her hands forward, a wave of raw, concussive force hit pein in the face, he fell back and she had her foot on his chest, "what now, most powerful ninja in the akatsuki?"

it was then that pein got up and grabbed her wrists, he forced her up against a tree and kissed her full on the lips, puting some tongue in, it was the deepest, and most passionate kiss she had ever recived, pein broke the kiss and whispered in her ear, "you're beautiful, the others may think you're weak, but i can see your true strength, i will give you a week to accept my invitation, i will wait on the mountain overlooking the leaf village, tell no one."

it was then that pein punched her in the solarplexus, she felt her already fractured ribs break, the pain knocked her out, seeing that his comrades had fallen, pein ran, throwing a chakra rod as he ran, this chakra rod hit naruto upside the head, just as jeiku sliced kakuzu in half with his katana, he saw pein running, the others made to pursue, but he held up a hand.

he pointed to kari, "she's hurt, don't worry, you guys go on, i'll take her back."

**the hospital**

kari opened her eyes, jeiku was sitting at the foot of her bed with a knowing look on his face, "let's talk about pein."


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

love talk

"what?"

jeiku got out of his seat, he walked over to her, "i saw him whisper something into your ear, what was it?"

"i-i-i don't know what you're talking about."

jeiku sat on the side of her bed, she grunted in pain as her ribs stung, "sorry, but seriously, you know me, you trust me, tell me what happened there."

kari blushed under his stern eye, for some reason that look made her feel more drawn to him, it made her think of how her father must have looked, though she had never met her father, she couldn't imagine anyone more watchful and like a father than jeiku, he really cared for her, he had helped so many people in the leaf and beyond, she had sort of a crush on him, but not in the way that she wanted him, she just felt so safe around him.

"alright." she sighed, "if you really want to know, he kissed me and called me beautiful, he told me to meet him on the mountain overlooking the leaf, i think he really likes me."

jeiku's look changed totally, "do you like him?"

she looked at him, his eyes were glittering, the way they did when he had a plan, "yea, i do."

"well then lets go."

jeiku held out a hand, kari reluctantly took it, he drew her mizugumo about her and guided her out the door.

once they got to the foot of the mountain, jeiku lifted her into his arms, and with a burst of agility, he was running up the side of the mountain, looking at his face, she notived that the leaf band on his forehead had changed, there was now a slash across the metal, it looked like an akatsuki headband, "what-"

jeiku smiled, "shush."

they reached the top and pein came out of a tent, "so, you accept my inv-"

he saw jeiku, "who are you?"

kari looked at jeiku again and saw that he was no longer clothed in green, but an akatsuki cloak, "jeiku chinsorri, sir."

pein raised an eyebrow, "i was not aware that we had an agent in the leaf village."

jeiku's face was unreadable, "you don't, my allegance is to the leaf, i just wished to not be killed on sight."

pein paused for a second, "wait, aren't you the jeiku chinsorri that got sasuke and his blasted team taka out of akatsuki territory?"

jeiku nodded and pein did something that he never, ever, ever did.

he hugged jeiku, "i can't thank you enough, you got one of the biggest threats to our security off our backs, for that, i give you your life."

jeiku nodded and put down kari, there was a poof of smoke and he was once again, clothed in a green mizugumo.

"kari wishes to say something"

kari was just looking at pein for a second, "you said something about my true power?"

pein nodded, "you posess something that i haven't seen in forever."

pein drew close to her, but he was lifted into the air, "i don't care, i just care about one thing, WHY THE FUCK DID YOU MAKE OUT WITH ME AND THEN BREAK MY RIBS?"

pein was stricken, "what? i'm sorry i broke your ribs."

just then, jeiku's hands glowed green and he touched her, she grunted in pain as her ribs set themselves and knit.

pein hit the ground and he hugged her, "i'm so sorry."

all of a sudden, he was flung from her, he flew across the mountain top, he hit the ground and got up, "what?"

the air around kari flickered, like she was surrounded by a heatwave, "don't get me wrong pein, you're hot, really hot, but i've got a loyalty to my village."

all of a sudden, a weight felt like it was crushing pein, he was forced to his knees, he fell on his hands, the wieght of whatever it was felt like a super hot rock, pressing on his back, forcing him to the ground, then, just as suddenly, he was punted off the mountain.

"why didn't you let me arrest him?" asked jeiku, she shook her head, "i don't even know anymore man, can you get me off this mountain?"

jeiku smiled, "its going to be as if we never left."

kari closed her eyes and felt herself falling, she was falling faster, faster and faster until she knew she would have to hit the ground eventually.

she woke in her hospital bed, surrounded by friends, including jeiku, naruto shushed everyone, "she's waking up!"

"w-w-wha?"

sakura stepped up, "oh, no, not you."

"you were beaten pretty badly, seems like pein had no thought you would live through such a blow, or he'd have been more brutal.

just then, she felt a rush of pain and fell unconcious, she woke up on top of the mountain, she was still pressing pein into the ground with her mind force, but he was getting up, "you are very powerful, but i think that you would be even more powerful if you were to join us."

she used her mind force to push him back, but he was getting closer, "i-" but he was thrust back again, he got a bit closer, "i really want you to-"

he was thrust back again, but this time he just fell down, he immediatley got back up, he walked right up to her and grabbed her shoulders, she looked up at him and he kissed her, she was startled, she fought at first, but then she melted, leaning into him and kissing him back, after about two minutes of this, she drew back, realising what she was doing, "this is wrong." she said, more to herself than to anyone else, pein laughed, "that's why it's so fun."

kari blasted him up into the air and threw him off the mountain, she looked around, jeiku was standing there, his eyes blazing with anger, "you betray your village, i am ashamed to even know you."

she was stricken by the look he gave her, "but, jeiku-"

he turned, "don't speak to me."

she fell to her knees, her arms still outstreatched, "jeiku...no..." she was jarred awake by jeiku, he was running beside her bed, they were wheeling her somewhere, there were alarms blaring, "hang on kari, we'll get you out of here."

all of a sudden, a chakra rod hits jeiku in the face.

kari screamed and jeiku drew his katana, "THATS IT!"

kari got up in her bed and watched as her friend fought pein, he ran at pein, pein ran at him, they slashed at eachother, then came to a stop, one behind the other, jeiku's side sprayed blood and he fell to his knees, "NO!"

kari's mindforce ripped the walls apart, threw pein down the hall, kari jumped off her bed, grabbed jeiku and ran the opposite direction, "no, no, no, no."

kari looked at jeiku, he looked at her, "kari, leave me."

she shook her head, "no, i won't, i love you!"

jeiku's eyes widened, "what?"

she stopped, she was clutching her side, "damn, *huff* can't, *puff* run."

jeiku stood on his feet, his side still bleeding, he took a stance in the center of the hall, "run."

still panting, kari looked at him, "what are you doing?"

he made a sign, "quick charge, chakra cannon."

there was a whining, the air tingled with energy, pein arrived in the hall, he ran at jeiku, he looked at her once more, a look of urgency on his face, "NOW!"

jeiku put up both of his index and middle fingers, put them togeather, "FIRE!"

kari looked away and ran, tears in her eyes, the hallway exploded, a brilliant white beam of lightvaporised the other half of the hospital, jeiku fell to his knees after it was all over, but then pein came out of the smoke, he pulled out a sharp chakra rod and impaled jeiku, he spat blood.

kari turned just in time to see jeiku fall.

"!"


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

the hospital (again)

kari was crying, crying over the body of jeiku, he was bleeding, she tried to heal him, but she didn't know the right jiutsu.

all of a sudden, she heard a familiar voice behind her, "come along now kari."

she looked up, it was pein, her eyes lit ablaze with anger, she fung herself at pein, her mindforce threw him all around, bouncing him off trees before letting his mangled body come to a rest on the ground.

she ran up to him, jeiku's sword in hand, "what now you evil bastard?"

she blinked and screamed, it was jeiku, he was twitching, bleeding from his mouth and eyes, he looked up at her and smiled, "you get it now, don't you? there is no difference."

kari looked back at where jeiku's body had been, there was now pein, lying face down on the ground.

her scream carried over into the waking world, jeiku jumped as she screamed and thrashed in her sleep, "NO, JEIKU! NOOO!"

kari had been in a coma for nearly three days now, jeiku was worried, she had said things and screamed in her sleep, it made him uneasy, he couldn't stand not knowing.

he bent over her, looking for anything that may be causing this coma that he had not seen, he pulled up her shirt so that he could see her ribcage, he had healed it with sakura's help, but it was still a bit caved in.

he looked at her chest closley, he saw something that made him jump, a black wound, so small that not even a skilled observer could have seen it without bending low, he conjured a healing jiutsu and touched the wound, it healed after an hour of application, the wound dissappeared and kari opened her eyes, "wha?"

she saw jeiku, jumped out of bed, and gave him a flying hug arround the neck, "OH MY GOD!"

jeiku fell down, "kari, wha-"

she wrapped her legs around him and kissed him full on the mouth, she broke the kiss, almost immediatley, "what happened?"

jeiku smiled, "it was some kind of poison."

kari smiled, "it's alright, i'm ok now."

jeiku smiled, "but the poison was not totally removed, we still have opperating to do."

kari winked at jeiku, "well, i have a better idea."

she grabbed jeiku's hand, "i know this great place on top of the mountain."

she dragged him along, "um, ok."

she reached the mountain and took the path straight to the top, once they reached the top, jeiku noticed a black tent with red clouds all over it.

jeiku tried to tug her back, but she laughed and ran towards the tent, "kari! no!"

all of a sudden, pein came out of the tent, jeiku drew his sword as she ran into his arms.

she saw this and shielded him from jeiku, "what are you doing?"

jeiku looked at pein, "you actually like him?"

kari smiled and laughed, "there's no difference between you and him, he's you, you're him."

jeiku was really worried, "what was in that poison you gave her?" he yelled

pein laughed, "like i'm going to tell you, come along now kari."

jeiku jumped at pein, "NO!"

all of a sudden, an invisible fist punched him in the gut, he fell to the ground, "why kari?"

she walked off with pein, "i still love you with all my heart, but i hate you just as much."

with that, she used her mindforce and threw him off the mountain.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

got to get her back

jeiku woke a month later, he was inside some sort of secret infirmary, anbu black ops members were crowded around his bed, he was strapped down, "is he awake?"

his eyes lit up with anger, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

the air crackled with energy, "CHAKRA EYE BEAMS!"

his eyes spurted beams of chakra, he looked all around the room, the beams worked like swords, slicing things and people in half, the room exploded, he ripped the shackles off and walked free, he got out and looked around.

"KARI!"

but his yell was in vein, he looked around, all was a bleak grassland, he saw a sentry running in his direction, he warped behind him and tackled him, "what happened here? why have you taken me to the sound village?"

the sentry laughed, "you were given to us by lady tsunade, she said to keep you alive, we've been doing just that.

jeiku snarled, his eyes glow blue before he broke his neck, he immediatley starts to dash for the leaf village.

once he arrives, he sees that it's been fortified, he sees a ninja walking in the woods, he runs up to it but stops short, it is cloathed in an akatsuki robe, another two seconds of looking and he saw that there were two, locked in a close embrace.

he saw a flash of blonde and he gasped, kari was wrapped in a deep kiss by pein, jeiku jumped at them, both swords out and burning with chakra, "AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

he managed to get a hit on pein, but he was barely bleeding, pein pulled a chakra rod out and lit it ablaze as well, "you couldn't beat me before, you can't beat me now."

jeiku was furious, but once kari saw him, she put a wall inbetween them, "WAIT! STOP!"

jeiku looked at her, she put a precautionary shield in front of her just in case, jeiku turned back to pein, "what was in that poison you gave her?"

pein laughed, "poison? oh yea, that wore off long ago, i just needed to get her with me, she's actually into it, the whole rebel thing."

jeiku's eyes blazed again, "well i'm taking her BACK!"

he sliced at the barrier sepperatig him from pein, it shattered and kari screamed, she fell to the ground, pein picked her up and whistled, three akatsuki appeared, "deal with him."

jeiku stood astonished, "is jeiku chinsorri gonna have to choke a bitch?"

the akatsuki got shifty, they got nervous, he laughed as they carged, "please, i push what it means to be a ninja, don't test me."

still charging, the akatsuki laughed at him, his eyes blazed once more,

"you asked for it, looks like i AM going to have to choke a bitch." he said, ten minutes later, the last akatsuki member on the field was choking, she had a kunai lodged in her throat, "i'm sorry i had to do that, but you can redeem yourself, tell me what your boss wants with my kari."

she laughed, then she died, "damn."

pein had vanished

jeiku looked at the leaf village, "oh, my leaf, what have they done to you?"

all of a sudden, pein flew out of nowhere, he hit jeiku from the side, "TAKE THIS PIG!"

jeiku turned to face his enemy


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

the final battle

"you are NOTHING to me!" shouted pein, he was laughing, his back was bristling with chakra rods, the pure destructive power welling up inside pein was enormous, but jeiku was charging a high power weapon of his own, they stared at eachother, a minute passed by, and it seemed as though nothing had happened, but then there was a small explosion, the forrest around them was flattened, they were battling first, with their spirits, they had flattened the trees closest to them within a 2 mile radius.

jeiku's mizugumo was suddenly set ablaze with chakra, a pure white glowing armor was coating his body, segments of white metal, forming from pure chakra, the armor stopped glowing, he had on a suit of full body armor that only showed his eyes through a visor, his katana had lengthened, it now had a serrated edge, "BEHOLD, THE TRUE POWER OF THE CHINSORRI CLAN! GOD KILLER ARMOR, GOD KILLER SWORD, THIS TIME, YOU DIE!"

he looked at pein, who laughed, "really?"

jeiku nodded, "oh yea, you're not getting out alive."

they ran at eachother, they collided, the power sent a shockwave that created a crater where they stood.

two and a half miles away, kari sat in bed in tears, the other akatsuki members were trying to calm her down, but she would have nothing of it, she was looking out the window, watching the entire fight in her minds eye, "they're completley matched, jeiku, the unstoppable force, and pein, the immoveable object."

as their weapons collided, again and again, a more powerful shockwave was sent out, and the deeper the crater got, deeper and deeper until they completley vanished from the sight of any mortal eye, they were burrowing to the earth's core, slowly but surely burrowing towards the hot lava at the core of the earth.

she could no longer see their arms, they were moving so fast, "please." she pleaded silently, "let them come to some understanding."

**BACK AT THE CRATER**

jeiku was screaming, "YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH HER AGAIN!"

pein was having trouble keeping up, but was going at a steady pace, "IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT?"

jeiku smiled under his helmet, "nope, i can go FASTER!"

pein's eyes widened, "impossible."

but it wasn't, jeiku drew his sword back, and swung it forward with such force that a warp cone formed around the blade, there was a sonic boom, pein tried to block the strike, but it sliced the chakra rod in half, the blade collided with his side, he was sure that he was done for, but jeiku had hit him with the blunt end of the blade.

he flew out of the crater, up against a tree, clutching at his side, he fell to the ground, "oh c'mon pein, you can do better than that."

pein struggled to get up, but his race was run, he had almost run out of chakra, he barel had enough to construct a whole chakra rod.

jeiku stepped up to him, "what? can't finish the fight?"

pein rolled over, he spread his arms wide, "do it, kill me, you've won."

jeiku shook his head, the chakra armor retracted from around him, his sword smoothed out and he sheathed it, "you don't get it, i didn't get it at first, but what i didn't see is that she is acting of her own free will, she really loves you."

pein's face contorted into a look of rage, "so, this entire time, you thought the poison was still in her system?"

jeiku nodded and pein slapped his forehead, "damn, you really are as much of an idiot as she says you are."

jeiku shook his head, "stop complimenting me, you're making me blush, just get your ass up and out of my leaf village."

pein looked at him, "what?"

jeiku held up a solumn finger, "you owe me, i spared your life, just take your girl, your men and go."

pein laughed, he coughed up blood, "fine, but i think i have internal bleeding."

"i belive i can help with that." up in a tree, sat ayano, a bit older, but none the less herself.

she jumped down and put her hand on pein's chest, he breathed in, "thank you."

ayano blushed, "i was just watching you two battle it out, you're really powerful, you're the only one whos been able to stand up to my bro like that."

pein smiled, "and i didn't make it long, i guess it's a bit strange, why did your clan die out again?"

ayano shrugged, "we didn't die out, we just moved far, far, far, far away from eachother."

pein nodded as he heard a scream, "oh my god! pein! jeiku!"

there was a scream and the sound of feet leaving the ground, and a flying hug around the neck greeted jeiku, kari immediatley jumped off him to embrace pein, she kissed him deeply, "oh god, i thought you'd die." she whispered at pein, "hey!" he objected, but she kissed him some more.

jeiku stood up and began to walk away, but pein stopped him, "i do owe you for thi jeiku, just make sure that no one follows us, do what you will with the akatsuki, i quit."

jeiku's jaw dropped as pein jumped into the trees.

he turned to ayano, "so, what happened while i was asleep?"

"nothing much." she shrugged, "hostile takeover, team 7 was imprisoned along with all the other ninja teams, while tsunade was made madara uchiha's slave, she had to dress in a maid's outfit."

jeiku ran to the leaf village, "i gotta see this.

**location undisclosed**

**10:00am the following day**

pein woke up, the sheets of his bed were soaked with sweat, he looked to his left, he rubbed the shoulders of the one next to him, "you up babe?"

sasuke turned around, "yep, you wanna go at it again?"

pein screamed and woke up, he looked at the person in bed next to him, he tapped the person on the shoulder, "hello?"

kari turned around in bed, "what is it pein, i'm trying to sleep."

he hugged her and held her close, all of a sudden, he noticed that something coming from inbetween kari's legs was pressing against his leg, he looked under the sheets and screamed, he woke up yet again.

he looked around in his bed, he looked at the person in bed next to him, he definatley saw long hair, "oh good, it was just a dream."

all of a sudden, the "girl" turned around, pein saw snake eyes, "pein, my love, what's wrong?"

pein screamed as he woke up again.

he looked next to him, it was definatley kari, she was blonde, the different colors definatley meant it was her, he looked under the covers, nothing that wasn't a woman, he breathed a sigh of releif, but then kari got up in bed and hit him over the head with a baseball bat, he fell, bleeding from the head, "!" she screamed as she pounded his head to a bloody pulp.

pein woke up once again, "holy shit, that was totally nuts, what a nightmare."

he shook kari next to him, "hey, babe, you up?"

she turned around, but it was jiraya's face, "whats wrong?" it said in kari's voice, "OH MY GOD!"

**the waking world**

**that morning**

kari was scared, pein wouldn't wake up, he was thrashing about in bed, he was running a high fever, kari checked for poison, and found a tiny pinprick that, when squeezed, oozed a black liquid, "god damn it jeiku, you couldn't leave it alone."

**the leaf village**

**meanwhile**

jeiku was laughing his ass of with team 7, "and then, i litterally ave him a taste of his own medecine."

they laughed their asses off, but then jeiku was pushed off the log he was sitting on, "shit.

**_**_the_** end?_**

**_thank you for reading my tale, unless i get requests for more stories, i will not be making any more naruto fanfics, thank you._**


End file.
